Darkness
by rob-star62
Summary: No one could have imagined this would happen. right as sakura was about to tell naruto how much she loved him disaster struck, leaving both of them to wonder if this is the end of the world. -Narusaku
1. Darkness

Darkness: Narusaku

-- I looked out to the vast darkness that had encased everything. This was the end of the world, and I knew it. I looked around for Naruto's face, I needed something to keep me from breaking down and he was my safe haven. It took me a bit but I found him. He was standing in the mist of the rubble looking up toward the sky as if challenging God to strike him down. All around us was sheer panic. I have never seen anything like it. We were supposed to be ninja protecting everything that was good, not scared children. No more than 5 hours ago everything was perfect. Everything was finally right, I was finally happy. But not anymore. There was no joy, there was no celebration. There was death. Death and sorrow.

**--5 hours earlier... --**

"Naruto!" I shouted as I saw my best friend, and my secret lover. This was the day I was going to tell him how I felt.

"Sakura-chan! What's up?" He is just so handsome. I literally had to stop myself from jumping on him right then.

"I need to talk to you. Want to get some ramen?" Of course he did! I have never, ever, know Naruto to turn down an offer of ramen. Especially when he didn't have to pay for it.

"Of course! Like I would ever turn down ramen, or the chance to spend time with your Sakura-chan!"

See? What did I tell you? "Let's go!"

**--30 min later... --**

"ARIGATO!!!" Leave it to Naruto to wake the dead with his screaming. Although that is one of the reasons I love him...

"So Sakura-chan, what did you need to tell me?"

"Well, it's a long story actually..." I didn't even know where to begin. All these years of me denying my feelings because I thought I was in love with Sasuke...what a mistake that was.

"I've got plenty of time." Why did he have to be so damn cute? Isn't it enough that he can see straight to my soul with those deep blue eyes of his? Or that his smile could keep my going for years? Or even that any time he touches me it's like I have lightning running through my veins? I know, I know. I've fallen for him, hard.

I turned and looked into his eyes. God, I could do this the rest of my life. "Naruto, I..."

There was no time, I didn't see it coming nor did I get the sickening feeling that my world was about to be turned upside down.

It all happened so fast I didn't even have time to process what was going on. One moment I was sitting right next to Naruto, knees touching, eyes locked. The next thing I knew I was thrown the opposite direction he was and slammed into the wall, while the whole building collapsed on top of me.

_"Oww..Shit. What the hell happened? Wait...where's Naruto?"_

I couldn't feel my body. The weight of the building was pressing down on me and I could hardly breathe. I tried to push the wall off my body but it was no use, I was stuck and unless someone came to find me, I was going to die here. That was when I heard Naruto yelling.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan where are you?!"

I tried to yell out but I couldn't get any air into my lungs. They were on fire. I was the 2nd strongest female in the whole village, probably stronger than almost any of the guys and I couldn't even lift this wall off of me. I didn't have much time either. The black was threatening to close in and I knew if I passed out now I was never going to wake up again. That's when I started to feel the rubble move around me. For what seemed like hours, all it did was shift with no relief to my burning lungs. All of a sudden the pressure was removed, and I heard a crash on the other side of the collapsed building.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

He was safe. That was my first thought. I didn't even care that I could finally breath again. All that mattered to me was his safety, and by the looks of things he didn't look to beaten up either. Just a gash in the side of his head along with minor cuts and bruises on the rest of his body. Me on the other hand, I looked like I had just stepped out of a war zone. I knew I had broken ribs, I could feel them. I had also severely sprained my ankle, almost to the point where it would have been better to have completely broken it. Not to mention that fact that I was bleeding from deep gashes all over my body.

It was after evaluating him and then myself that I looked into his eyes. He was so concerned. There was no other way to describe it. I have seen him look concerned before but this...I have never seen him this upset, ever.

"Sakura..chan..."

He couldn't say anything else. And he didn't need to, I knew he well enough to know what he was thinking.

"Naruto...it's okay. I'm ...fine." It was so hard just to say those few words.

He pulled me up to my feet and wrapped his arm around my waist. Just this touch alone made me knees weak. As we walked out of the rubble to the rest of the village (well he walked, I more or less hobbled while trying my best to stay off my ankle) there was no words that could describe the amount of damage both of us saw. All we could do was look at each other and stare in horror as we saw the crumpled remains of our village.

So...what do you guys think??

I never did finish my first story but i have a really good feeling about this one so hopefully you all enjoy it as much as i do!

Comments are appreciated :)


	2. Pain

**Thank you everyone! I'm going to try to update each week but for this chapter...i had a memory block.**  
**Hope you like it!**

_He pulled me up to my feet and wrapped his arm around my waist. Just this touch alone made me knees weak. As we walked out of the rubble to the rest of the village (well he walked, I more or less hobbled while trying my best to stay off my ankle) there were no words that could describe the amount of damage both of us saw. All we could do was look at each other and stare in horror as we saw the crumpled remains of our village._

Just then another explosion went off. You would think being a trained ninja would make you immune to the sound of an explosion, yet Naruto and I jumped as if we had never experienced it in our entire lives. I've been to horrible war sites. I've fought in them for God sakes. But never have I seen such destruction. Never have I experienced the heave of my stomach as my brain was overloaded with the site before us. As by the look on Naruto's face, I could tell he hadn't either.

Just then I felt the searing pain in my ankle. I hadn't noticed that Naruto's grip on me had loosed to the point that I completely fell face first onto the road. My scream of pain was so loud it could have woken the dead; I didn't even recognize it had come from my mouth. I felt Naruto's firm, calloused hands wrap around my body and pick me up. I felt the pad of him thumb wipe off the tears that were streaming out of my tightly closed eyes and down my cheeks.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto sounded like he was in so much pain. All I wanted to do was take all his pain away. I wanted to see his bright smile that could light up the entire galaxy.

"I…I'm okay Naruto..." It hardly sounded like my own voice.

"We need to get you to Tsunade-sama; your injuries are too serious." The concern in his eyes was almost too much to handle.

As he carried me to Tsunade, we both tired to take in the scene around us. There wasn't anything we could say to each other that would provide comfort. It was death and nothing else. Naruto tightened his grip as if he wanted to protect me from the horror all around us. If I hadn't felt useless before, this was the time I felt even more useless, I felt like I was just watching as everything was being torn apart. As my friends and people of our village screamed and tired to find a safe spot to hide and to protect themselves. This wasn't how ninjas were supposed to handle things. I had to heal myself and fast, I can't sit around any longer.

"Naruto, put me down." It wasn't so much of a request, more of a demand.

"What are you talking about? You can't walk in your condition. I'm not going to let you." I knew he would react this way. He cares too much, and even though that's one of the main reasons I love him, I can't let it faze me right now.

"I'm not asking for your permission Naruto. I'm telling you, put me down." This was the only way I was going to get through to him.

He stopped walking and looked at me. I could tell he was debating if he should comply with my demand or keep walking and forget I even said anything. He gave me one last hard look and then sighed.

"I swear Sakura, if you don't have a good excuse why I'm not taking you to Tsunade-sama I will take you to the hospital instead and make them strap you to the bed so you can't get up leave." He was so serious. My God he's sexy. Once he set me on the ground, he knelt down next to me. I motioned for him to get closer.

"I need to prop my ankle on your thigh for a second." This was the only way I knew how to somewhat heal my ankle, but I would need to find something to brace it with too.

He helped me put my ankle on his thigh. I leaned forward and placed my hands over it, as I concentrated on putting all my charka into the palm of my hands. My ankle stung, okay it was more then just stinging, it was searing pain. It radiated up past my knee caps and into my chest. What didn't help was the fact that I already had some broken and cracked ribs. All in all, I was in immense pain.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" After my sharp intake of air I knew Naruto was extremely concerned. Mostly because I was acting near suicidal in trying to heal myself and not going directly to Tsunade or the hospital.

"I'm…good. I j-just need y-you to find me s-something to brace my a-ankle with." I was stuttering like a fool! I can't even help it, this just hurts so much.

Naruto left in search of finding something that I could use to brace my ankle. While he was gone I started working on my broken ribs. There wasn't anything I could really do for them right now, but I could at least take the burning sensation away for a little while. Of course, having no pain medication or any type of reliever would pose a slight problem. Lucky for Naruto, he had the kyuubi charka flowing through him. He almost never needed medical attention.

It took him only a few minutes to find something that I could use. Lucky for me I had some tape and bandages in my pack; I just needed the brace part. He brought me two slim planks of wood from a nearby house. He carefully helped me place them on the sides of my ankle and held them in place while I wrapped the taped tightly around first, then applied the bandages. Once I was all wrapped up I tried to stand. It was a failed first attempt but Naruto quickly grabbed my hands and hoisted me up to my feet. The butterflies went crazy as I felt the hot skin of Naruto's hands.

Just as I stood up, there was an explosion no more then 50 yards away form where we were standing. I force of it shot us both back and we landed on the hard ground. Naruto was at my side in an instant and pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me there while we looked at the culprit who was now standing directly in front of us.

**Not as long as i wanted it to be but i was running out of time.  
Tell me what you think :) **


End file.
